


Two Dorks on the Road

by Boredandintheway



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredandintheway/pseuds/Boredandintheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no-sburb, no trolls (kinda) but teenagers just being teenagers. John and Rose set out on a road trip to find their friend and deal with little dramas in their relationship on the way. (This is my first fan fic and the first thing I've post on here so please give me feed back.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Clinks of Loosing Virginity

Chapter 1

 

The dice clinked as they hit the glass of the table, scattering in various directions before slowly settling into place. One of them spun on one of its corners for a moment. For the couple that watched the di, it felt like an eternity. The di clinked against the table once more as it finally stopped its roll.

“Damn it!”

“Yatzee again madam.” mused one of the pair.

“I swear Mr. Egbert that’s the third time in a row. How do you do it?” the women asked to the man across from her as she picked up and sipped from her wine glass.

“Well,” Mr. Egbert began as he picked up his pipe that lay on the table along with the objects that made up their game, and started packing it with tobacco, “it’s really just luck. Please, though, call me Andrew.”

“I know what your name is. It’s just a bit more fun calling you ‘Mr. Egbert.’” She said leaning back in her chair.

“It is nice to spend time with you again. I’m still saddened by the fact that things didn’t work out between us.” Andrew replayed while lighting the pipe.

“It’s probably for the best dear. I don’t think it be very good if John and Rose started dating as step siblings.”

“I suppose you’re right as usual, Paula.”

“So,” she leaned in over the table, closing the distance between them, and in a half whisper she asked “what do you think their up to right now?” 

Andrew was taken back for a moment. Not excepting to be asked what he thought his teenage son and her teenage daughter were doing behind closed doors. The parents figured it was better to let sleeping dogs lie when it came to that sort of thing. When the kids first started dating they’d get checked on every once in a while and they’d usually be play fighting. Rose trying to act mad over some kind of prank John would pull. With things a few months in it seemed better not to interrupt and let things progress naturally. 

Before he had time to recover and make a response Paula changed the subject knowing Andrew was feeling a bit embarrassed by the question. He was always a shy one when it came to things like sex. “Anyway, how’s Jade? I heard that she was going through a rough time a little while ago.”

“She’s with her grandfather.” Said Andrew slightly saddened by the fact that his daughter was away from him.

“If you don’t mind my asking, what all happened?” asking with concern.

“She wasn’t adjusting well to life in the city. The sights and sounds where coming a bit too much. Then she took a bad spill when she and Dave ended things. It seems that, at least for the time being, that she should move to the island.” Andrew paused for a moment taking a long steady drag of smoke from his pipe. “Is Dave out for the night? I haven’t heard any music and I don’t think I saw his car when we came.”

“Bro and Dave have show tonight actually. Apparently Dave might not be home until sometime tomorrow morning.”

“At least he’s in good hands. They’re so much like how my brother and I were as kids. Always running around together and making sure that they’re both okay.”

“It still worries me. Don’t get me wrong, I’m very grateful ‘Bro’ took Dave in after the accident and took care of him all those years. The fact that he moved up here to be with Dave still bugs me though.”

“It’d be hard to get them to separate. Bro has been Dave’s only father figure, and even though he kept a more brotherly relationship with him, I can’t argue that he didn’t raise him well.”

“I’m just glad Dave is home. I spent all that time wondering and fretting, while thinking he might be dead. It’s a relief to have him here with us again.”

Andrew picked up the half empty bottle of wine and refilled both their glass and stated, “That, Ms. Lalonde, is something I can drink to.”

“As can I, Mr. Egbert.” Paula smiled.

 

The glasses clinked together as they toasted. The sound echoed throughout the room and up the staircase. Still vibrating, the sound past through the hallways of the large house then in and out of the rooms as it slowly began to fade. 

In a room on the second level of the house another pair lay in bed, basking in the glow that usually is brought by a young couple losing their virginity to the other. They had been in cuddling position, silently, for an unknown amount of time. The girl let out a faint giggle causing the young man to feel extremely uncomfortable.

“What?” he asked as he reached over to the night stand to put his glasses back on.

“John, you’re just being so… fidgety. It’s just so cute.” She answered as she turned to plant a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Sorry. I’m just not sure where I should put my hands, or really my whole body.”

“Well you didn’t have that problem a moment ago.” She ginned playful as she said this. For some reason both the Lalondes liked to see the Egberts squirm a bit whenever sex was brought up.

“ROSE!”

“John, relax. Let’s just lay here for a bit and not worry about anything.”

“That does sound nice but-“John began before he was cut off by his stomach growling in hunger. “… I’m hungry.” He finished with a chuckle.

With a kiss on the lips, and without a word, Rose rolled herself out of bed and began to pull her bra and underwear off the floor to put them back on. She tossed John’s boxers, which landed on his face, and jeans back to him while buttoning up his green over shirt on her. Still without a word she walked over to the door, and then opened it. Only turning back to John, who was still sitting upright in bed, and gave him a playful look that said “well are you coming or not?”

Soon the young couple was goofing around the kitchen gathering various foods for snacks. They amused themselves by tossing food and the other and taking shy glances at each other in their lack of full clothing. Neither of them really knew what to do now. They had just had sex and they had heard from friends and the culture they lived in that this marked a big change in the relationship. Still nothing changed to them. It was just another Friday night and the Lalonde house with the teenagers enjoying their blooming young love, and the adults enjoying the time with the one fate had parted them from.

As the night continued to drag on John and Rose felt it’d be more appropriate if they finished getting fully clothed, while Mr. Egbert and Miss Lalonde put away the wine and board games. Soon enough they pairs meet as a quartet to enjoy the half watching of a movie and the talk of the upcoming school year. The four friends would soon begin their last year of high school and start planning future occupation. John was planning on reopening the prank shop his grandmother started years before. Rose had already begun speaking with a publisher to start turning one of her short stories on wizards into a full lengthen novel. Dave was beginning to get busy with his promising career as dj/rapper/dubstep artist, with his “brother.” While Jade showed great promise for entering the world of nuclear physics.

Life was good in both houses. Rose’s long lost brother had suddenly reentered her life, and for the first time in her memory. Jade had finally found a solution to her years of discomfort in the traditional education system, and could finally be able to work in peace without the disturbances of city life. It seemed as if life just couldn’t get any better for either the young pair of lovers or the proud parents.

Though the night had to come to an end for the small group, it was not looked at as a bad thing. Tomorrow John and Rose would be able to meet again, and with Dave this time. If they got lucky they’d be able to have a video chat with Jade from her island. The Lalondes waved good bye, from their porch, while the Egberts climbed into their car to make the drive home. The car was barely out of sight when the mother looked down at her child and muse, “So how was the sex?”

The ride for the father and son seemed to pass quickly. The car was filled with music Dave had been working on. He had left Rose a CD to give to John and the music more suited John’s taste more than his father. With a couple miles left in their journey home, Andrew turned down the music to ask John about how things went with Rose. John, though, was attempting to put more focus into the music than the conversation. After trying to get off with the simple answer of “fine” and seeing his father had more to ask, he gave up trying to listen fully.

“Son, I know that Rose and you have been dating for quite a while now, and the physical side of the relationship is starting.” Andrew began speaking with a serous fatherly tone, “It’s a little obvious as to what you two were doing tonight and-“

In a moment of shear panic John interrupted his father, “I’m sorry dad! I’ll never do it again. It was the heat of the moment and seemed like the time was right, but now… I don’t know if I should have or not.”

“John Egbert!” the man roared. “You’re not telling me you RAPED Rose are you!?!”

The car was then filled the kind of tension could only come about through extreme misunderstanding on both sides. Luckily the car had reached its destination, but this conversation was going nowhere. They sat in the silence of the car, John being more confused about what his father had asked, and Andrew being just plan pissed at what he thought his son had said.

“Dad,” John started calmly to break the tension. “I wouldn’t rape Rose or anyone at all. Where’d you get that from?”

“Ohhhh. Well it sounded like that’s what you were talking about.” Andrew said, then after another moment of silence he asked “So what were you talking about?”

“Telling her I love her in front of you guys. What were you talking about?”

“Just you two having sex tonight.” 

Shocked, John asked, “How’d you know about that?”

“John, you reek of sex right now. Don’t you think a man my age, with two kids, would know that smell; especially when it’s coming from the one other  
person in the car?” John hung his head in shame, waiting for his father to discourage his blooming sexual relationship, and criticize his “ungentlemanly behavior.”  
“Just be sure you understand what you’re doing. Be sure to use a protection though.”


	2. Use Caution When Awaking Late Sleepers

Chapter 2

BANG, BANG, BANG

John and Rose stood in the hallway of an apartment building, waiting for the door, which Rose was currently banging on, to open. John kept a few feet back from Rose, mainly because she was angrier than he’d ever seen her in his life. 

“Open up!” Rose yelled at the door. “We know you’re in there and we aren’t leaving until you open this FUCKING door!” Rose kicked the door a couple time just for good measure.

“What if he’s not there?” John asked.

“Oh he is here, and I’m going to talk to him.” BANG!

Slowly the door crept open, allowing the teenagers to see a figure standing in the door way. As the door became more open, and light was let into the apartment, John and Rose could see that Bro was standing before them completely naked. John looked away, while Rose stood were she was, unblinking, and with her arms crossed.

“Well.” Was all she said.

“Come on in kids.” Bro said while stepping aside and gesturing for them to enter. Rose half marched in with anger, as John fallowed looked at the walls at the apartment inside instead of Bro; who was closing the door smirking to himself thinking “If someone’s going to wake me up at two in the afternoon yelling, they better bet I’ll answer the door naked.”

John settled down on the couch. He was used to being in Bro’s apartment because he and Dave would hang out there. He just wished it wasn’t under such tense circumstances this time. Rose refused to sit; she was too busy giving a death glare at Bro who was disappearing into a room. The small living room was covered with strange puppets, video games, and empty bottles of beer along with half eaten food. Bro was never the kind to clean up, and Dave sure wasn’t going to clean his older brother’s apartment. A few moments later Bro reentered the room, clothed, and took a seat next to John. 

“So what can I do you kids for?” Bro asked as he pulled a fresh beer out from the fridge next to the couch. At that moment Rose lost it. In the blink of an eye she closed the space between them, grabbed Bro’s shirt collar, and was inches away from his face.

“Where is my Brother?” she asked in a steady voice that held enough anger that Bro flinched slightly. 

Coolly, Bro turned his head and asked John what the date was. John pulled out his cell phone and told him it was the first of June.

“Okay. Well that explains it.”

“DAVE HAS BEEN MISSING TWO DAYS AND ALL YOU’RE CONCERNED ABOUT IS THE DATE?” Rose screamed into Bro’s face before letting go and pacing the room.

“It’s a long story.” Bro said as he sipped his beer.

“Well you better have the time to tell it because we’re not going anywhere until you do.”

John remained silent as he didn’t want to become the focus of his girlfriend’s current rage. He simply watched as the two had gone back and forth and wasn’t about to do anything else for now.

Bro leaned for forward in his seat and looked at Rose who was now seated on the chair just a few feet away from him. He turned to John to see what he thought. Then bro simply leaned back and told the story.

 

Matthew Strider, a.k.a Bro, grew up in an orphanage in the more run down part of Austin, Texas. He had no idea who is parents were or why they gave him up, and at this point in his life he apparently didn’t give a shit either. Being an unruly child he might get adopted for a few weeks before he’d get sent back. Things just never seemed to run the way he wanted them too. He lived in the orphanage until he got kicked out the day after his 18th birthday and forced to live on the streets, and from there he went on to get any jobs he could, trying his hardest to survive. Then after a couple years he finally had enough money and was able to get an apartment downtown and start living his dream as dj/ puppeteer.

Something felt missing from his life though. Religion would never be the thing that would fill the void, and a relationship for him would never last past a one night stand. So one day as he was walking around the city trying to figure out what he should do he walked past the orphanage he grew up in. He was filled with idea of going and giving some kid there the kind of life he never got. That’s when he meet Dave.

“There was this toddler, right. He was going around the place a mile a minute. Just running around and wanting to do so much with everyone there. So I went and talked to one of the workers and they said he was no good.” Bro laughed to himself as he said this. “The kid had been adopted a couple times then got sent back for being so much of a hand full. Then the bitch went and started telling me about how great these kids here or there were. She even tried to get me to take a baby.”

Later that same day Bro found out that Dave was found in a car wreck. The driver had been killed protecting what was presumed to be his child. There was no way of identifying the driver or Dave, so he was sent off to an orphanage. Bro was so moved by the story of this little kid, though he would never admit it, that he adopted Dave then and there. They become more like brothers than a single adoptive father and son. That’s how he got the nickname “Bro”, because that’s what Dave would call him as a little kid.

When Dave was 12 he began talking to three other kids on the internet and they soon became lifelong friends. Then one night, just the year before, the group was on a video chat when Rose’s mom walked into her room. Even through the computer she saw her son.

Rose sighed. “Yes, I think we all remember that night. Dave and I are actually half siblings. I’m from my mother’s first marriage and Dave is from the only other marriage. Things weren’t going well for our parents and one night Dave’s father ran off with him and was going down to Texas to meet his family.”

“But he never made it.” Bro began. “The night of the crash there was a terrible storm and their car got hit by semi-truck.”

“For the longest time, I never even know I had a brother.” She said saddened by the story.

“But that still doesn’t answer where Dave is.” John interjected into the conversation.

“Well, around the anniversary that I adopted Dave we would go around to different cemeteries and try to find Dave’s dad. So that means he’s going down there to see if he can’t find him this time.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense. You guys didn’t have anything to go on. So why look?” John asked pessimistically.

“We had two things really.” Bro countered. ”We had the date of death and a first name. Somehow they found something in the car that showed that the man’s first name-“

“David.” Rose interrupted in a half whisper. “His name was David Anderson.”

“Yeah, for some reason that’s the name they gave him at the orphanage. Dave has three things to go on this year though. A full name, death date, and there was on place we didn’t get the chance to look.”

“So you think that’s where he is?” John asked.

“That’s the most likely.” Bro shrugged. “He never acts like he cares about it, but he was more set on finding that grave than anything. For some reason  
though he’d only go looking this time of year.”

“So I guess we just wait for him to come back, I guess.” John stated breaking the silence once again.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” 

“And why is that?” Rose questioned.

“I could tell that when Dave found out the reason why his father was in Texas he was a bit angry. He’s also pissed with his mom over the fact that she let his father take him and acted like it was nothing when Dave finally came home.”

“So you think he might do something to harm himself or others if he finds the grave?” Roses concerns were growing. At first she was just angry because her brother hadn’t come home, but now getting him back home safe and sound, once again, is at the front of her mind.

“It’s not a matter of ‘if’ than it is ‘when.’” Bro stated dully as he sipped the last bit of his beer. “So what are you kids gonna do?”

“Well what can we do?”

“Now John, I’m sure you know how to use google maps.”

And with that Bro threw the empty beer bottle across the room, with incredible force, to the pill of empty beer bottles. The bottle hit with a bang as it crashed, breaking itself and several other bottles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i hope to have the 3rd chapter written soon, and im going to work a couple days in school to get it done. The first two chapters i wrote a while ago, and i needed something to motivate me to finally finish this. the rest of this will get bigger and more complocated with each chapter. Please fallow me at boredandintheway.tumblr.com to leave and comments, suggetions, or just questions.

**Author's Note:**

> i know, the chapter title sucks. if youve got a better one please leave it in the comments


End file.
